I screwed up in Transformers Prime
by Speedygal
Summary: A typical Transfan can imagine becoming a Cyber-Organic and crossing over to the universe where their favorite version of Transformers exist for the best. Unlike what we all think could happen with the above; reality tell us there's two routes: doing good, and screwing up.
1. I screwed up

_. . . 2012. . . January 10th . . ._

_ . . . Navada . . . _

My body recovered, thankfully. I spent rest of the time in different European Countries exploring and wearing disguises so people wouldn't notice me. It was fairly fun to wear a Muslim thing so no one would see my face and beep at them. You don't know how fun it is until it happens.I didn't use the Muslim disguise all the fragging time; there is such things as costumes ya know. I treated the Muslim attire with respect that I didn't do silly things with it.

Anyway I_ finally_ returned from my five month long vacation.

"Hai Prime!" I greet the big truck that was at the airport doors.

Of course Optimus is in his truck mode with a hologram up.

"Who are you?" Optimus asks, with his passenger door open.

Oh yeah I apparently grew up during my healing.

"Don't be a well grown idiot like the Decepticons!" I insult him while holding a big fragging suitcase in my arms. I didn't tow it out the airport; I **CARRIED** it out! "You know damn right who I fragging am."

If he didn't look so hot as a thirty-nine year old looking man with a truck driver like persona about him; I probably wouldn't be so insulting to a man who's older than The Doctor. I mean come on he's older than a fictional character and should have some intelligence to recognize someone who's he is picking up.

"I need a hint." Optimus pleads.

"Optimus Prime, the gigantic robot who's seen it all, DOESN'T REMEMBER HOW MANY PEOPLE KNOW WHERE HIS BASE IT?" I screech as people casually walk by. Stop and think; when you're here not there-frag." I rub my forehead. "I wasn't intending to fragging sing."

"Ivy?" Optimus said, with a 'are you serious?' look on his faceplate.

"Yes," I said, getting into the passenger seat. "Idiot."

I pull down my long yellow sleeves that had been up-carrying the luggage is a big problem when it's really heavy-and kept a strong clutch on the handle with my fingers. I heard Optimus's holoform mutter 'I probably deserved that' like a man he is. I buckle up using the seatbelt. It felt so warm being inside the gigantic transformer who is the leader of all Autobots.

"How was Vacation?" Optimus asks.

"Saving the world numerous times under your noses." I said, shaking my head. "Quite fine."

"What?" Optimus said.

"Russia has some Cyber-Organics." I babble."And there are some in Japan, Hong Kong, and Britain too!'

"What?" Optimus repeats.

"I ain't the only Cyber-Organic, technically." I said. "It feels much better walking around other than containing the knowledge I screwed up in Transformers Prime. . . " I paused. "I didn't tell you what I saw at Team Mech's base." I recognized a blue and black motorcycle following Optimus while leaning towards the window. "I saw them dissecting Breakdown's shell."

"D. . . Disseecting Breakdown's shell?" Optimus asks.

I sigh looking down.

"Right." I said. "He wansn't supposed to be there when I came. He should'a became a different shell and brought back as Nemesis Prime." I clench my hands. "It's my fault he died early; I know it is, but I don't know _how._ "

"Why did you not tell us?" Optimus asks.

"I was a beeper." I said. "Remember, my voicebox was kind of broken."

Optims lightly laughs as the scenery turned from bright green grass to a desert like climate.I had a bad feeling something is going to happen.I guess Optimus must have read my face because what he said next could be a shocker.

"I can tell when something is on your mind." Optimus said.

I sigh, loosening my grip on the luggage.

"There's a bad feeling in my Cyber-Spark." I said, in a low voice. "Something . . .bad is gonna happen."

"How bad?" Optimus asks, his holoform glancing at me.

"Bad enough that it would require the Doctor to do The Big Bang twice." I said.

Optimus's holoform easily conveyed he didn't understand.

"Time Traveler, ye know?" I said, waving my free left hand. "Big blue telephone box bigger by the inside that's called the TARDIS? TARDIS means Time And Relative Dimension In Space. That was coined by Susan; ye know." I saw a 'I didn't know that' look in his eyes. "Now ye know!"

Optimus has one eye on the road as he tilts his head.

". . . Why do you sound Scottish?" Optimus asks.

Oh yikes; I've been around Sierra the Scottish flight attendant too long. Or maybe Sarah the Scottish Cyber Organic who's been leading her small rag-tag group of teenagers against whatever plot a group of British Cyber-Organics has to do on the animals. I did like Austin's-A Scottish Cyber Organic-Pet Pine Marten.

"Because Scottish is cool." I replied. "That was a joke!" I shook my hands. "I've been around a Scottish person for a awhile."

"Your Irish is actually better than your Scottish." Optimus notes, as he rolls down my window on the passenger side.

I slap my forehead.

"Where are ya gonna get this drilled in?" I ask while feeling the cool air beat against my face. "I am not Iwish!"

"You are not making a wish?" Optimus asks.

"I-r-ish." I said. "If ya hadn't noticed before; I have a terrible time pronouncing my 'r's and my 'w's."

". . .So wait, that isn't an accent?" Optimus asks.

I sigh, shaking my head. I wanted to give him a Gibbs slap but that wouldn't be appropriate. He's a hologram; after all!

"How's the kids?" I ask.

"They've went up against a dinobot."Optimus said.

"Excuse me." I said, patting on my chest. "Did ya just say_ dinobot_?"

I'm a sucker for dinosaurs.

"Yes, I did." Optimus said. Oh holy crikey! Grimlock exists in this universe; oh my primus oh my primus, oh my primus! "And then there was British Predacon we went up against; he called himself 'Predaking'.The Decepticons were not willing to explain why he was attacking their base land HQ and had almost-"

"Base HQ?" I interrupt. "Was this base situated at a mountain? . . . Or a mine."

"Neitherr." Optimus replied. "They had to . . . ask for help." I hysterically laughed. "Kids won't recognize you." I chuckle. "We've recieved a transmission from Wheeljack. He's coming with a friend of his."

I raise eyebrows as my head is turned towards Optimus's holoform.

"He'll be landing in hour." Optimus said.

I rub the top of my right hand-cause it's holding the luggage, duh-on my left hand with a devious grin. Optimus seemed to be amused by that look in my eyes. It wasn't until we were in the desert area-where I can spot a nearby cave-that this dangerous and daunting gut feeling whacked me in the stomach. I didn't feel so good.

"Are you sick?" Optimus asks.

"She's faking it." I heard Arcee driving beside Optimus. "She did that last time to me."

I felt shaky.

"I hate this gut feeling." I complain.

Whatever happened next might forever change Transformers Prime.

"Gut feeling?" Arcee replied. "Why has her lying become terrible?"

"It's not a lie."" Optimus said. "It's the truth. Honesty is her way out."

And then something struck near Arcee. I can tell because of the smoke-a bad kind of smoke! Optimus transforms into his robot mode holding me in his gigantic and cold hard of Arcee's leg was blue pouring liquid leaked from her cybetronian exposed leg. She took out her were more gigantic pillar shaped items coming towards us. I squeezed my eyes shut as some more disturbing crashing like sounds came. I was sent tumbling down left but my body hit some form of wall that prevented me from falling over.

My grip is very strong on the luggage that holds everything from my vacation.

Optimus yelled something that I could not catch.

I heard chopper like sounds in the air. Then there was running. What the hell is happening? _Don't open your eyers!,_ I warn myself, _It might be bad! _This is the only time I wished my eyes weren't back in. Big huge crashing sounds met the ground-The sound meeting the floor became recognize-able as robot running. I was then sent flying into the air. Wait did Optimus just throw me for safety to somewhere?

And then I whished past something hard probably and landed on wet slipperly rock.

"Don't open them!" I out loud told myself.

But I opened them. I was in a cave filled with sleeping bats. I saw a large smoke from the distance. There were flames that provoked this sickening, sad, silent moment from this cyber-heart is pounding as this sense of dread filled the air. My hand still clutched the luggage. I saw vehicles that were outfitted with weapons heading towards it. It felt like the titanic had sunk again, this time with Jack and Rose together. It didn't make me feel good remembering the image of two old people-probably eternal love-birds- holding hands while sleeping on the bed as water slipped into their room. Oh my god I feel so sad.

T-THHUMP.

That's when Soundwave crashed in the cave's opening.

"Mission: Kill mistake." Soundwave said.

Wow, that's changed. I wonder if he realized I was the one who messed up his viscard about three years ago. Wait. . . .Oh I remember what Megatron said aboard the Nemesis to the Vehicons and the Decepticons. I crawled back feeling my black coat drag against the floor. My luggage still had a tight grip.

"Um." I hold up a finger. "I'm an accident made in the cornfield."

Soundwave has a 'I hate you' emote on his viscard.

"No seriously!" I emphasize. "I was made in a car in the middle of a cornfield! I am a accident; so, I'm not your mistake!" I stood up on my two feet. Where did I get this knowledge outta a sudden? I had this nagging fear behind me. "Now," I growled. "Take," my voice became deeper. "That," my fingers became longer. "Back!"

And then I slapped his face with his own foot.

See? I can still take care of myself. I won't let Optimus Prime down! I won't let them down for saving me.

I won't screw up Prime's life-saving move.

"Statement: Prepare to die." Soundwave grabs under the cave's opening and yanked it off.

Oh yay Bats flying in my directions.

"Bats!" I yell, turning around from Squid face. "Bye!"

I ran far as my legs could take me down the tunnel. I got sweaty. I had this sad feeling lingering in my cyber-heart.

_"Keep holding on." _I sang to myself. "Cause we'll make it through. When it gets cold, and it's the end. I'll take your hand,and get us through." I nearly slipped on the floor but the bullied victim side of me kept insisting not to give 's the quote belonging to Transformers Animated Patrol Bumblebee 'Never give up!'.

I fell down straight on my butt and was sent sliding down the perfectly flat lane in the cave.

"WOOOHOO!" I holler. "This is awesome!"

I poked at my left hand hoping it could bring up a map. That's exactly what my hand did: It brought up a map to the cave. It even had directions to the base through this large cave that conveniently had connections everywhere in my vacation from Navada; I remember a dream where TailGate said something about being the one who will guide Arcee to the Well. Who's gonna lead the Autobots now that . . .Optimus is dead.

I screwed up in Transformers Prime, badly.


	2. Ratchet

"Who are you?" Ratchet stood in my way, his arms folded.

Oh scrap. Optimus should'a sent Ratchet a message about the whole growth thing.

"You . . . know who I am." I said. I didn't like to take this kind of crap from the Autobots. Like seriously it's not fun to be questioned right after being at the scene where two Autobots DIED. "You already know that 'Cee and Optimus is dead, right?"

I saw Ratchet's optics go wide.

"You haven't checked the radar." I acknowledged. My shoulders sulked. "Check it."

Apparently they didn't KNOW their boss bot and their ninja lady is dead. What a shame. Ratchet walks over to a huge computer with a long 'u' shaped console. Arcee and Optimus's energy signatures dissapearing off the radar should have raised red come on; Transfans can do a better newsbreaker than this when writing fanfictions. How sad is that I have to be the one who tells breaking news? I don't know; maybe because I am a slagging walking wikipedia?

I ain't the news channel.

"I can't find their energy signatures." Ratchet said the obvious.

"I've traveled in a wet and murky . . OH!" I smack my forehead. "Activate: Clean!" Ooooh yaaay! Skin feels much better right now. "Activate: Laundry." My clothes became warm and cool; comfortable and cozy to walk around in. "Ah, much better."

". . .Ivy?" Ratchet said.

"Duh." I said, rolling an eye.

"You look . . . different." Ratchet notes, tilting his helmet.

I nodded.

"Even Optimus didn't recognize me." I agreed with a much heavy sigh. "Where's the other guys?"

"They are meeting up with two friends of ours." Ratchet said, lowering down to my level.

I look down to my right, at least knowing the look on Ratchet's face is all 'You were there?". The look on his alien-human-metal face is really easy to read. Though to be honest Ratchet's face is like a mix of Bayverse and Primeverse put together. I don't know how else to put it in simpler words.

"I was." I said, in a low voice. I'm still holding that luggage, ya know. "Optimus threw me into a bat infested cave before Team Mech." I look up to Ratchet. "Those are the only guys in Transformers franchise who willingly use Cybertronian tech for their greed. And the thing is . . .Soundwave was working with them."

Ratchet stood up, at most horrified.

"Megatron wouldn't plan something like that." Ratchet said.

"You're not listening!" I said, dropping the luggagge. "Soundwave was slagging working with them." I am not his mistake. I am someone elses mistake and Soundwave under no circumstance will take that title away from them. "Of course Megatron is not aware! Soundwave did this on HIS own." I point to myself. "He tried to kill me. But I . . ." Oh wait isn't my reply gonna be contridicted?. "Can't." Might as well say it. _"Die."_


	3. Iron-mother-trucking-hide

_. . . .Half an hour later . . ._

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and two other vehicles drove into the base. My eyes went wide seeing a big red pick-up truck and a white-gray-and-green vehicle like car drove in behind them. I can see they had been using their hologram that flicked off immediately after entering the base. The small group transformed into their robot mode. If there is a world record to being speechless then I am speechless.

"Uh Ratchet." Bulkhead said. "Who's she?"

I've heard a weird saying from Denmark about 'The more people you love, the weaker you are.' some-where, Perhaps I have been traveling around but let's get off the random topic jumper, kay? Okay we're on the same page-wait, that quote should be Megatron's motto because of his views towards being viewed as weak.

"You're the organic from the Trachena Planet." Ironhide said.

". . . Trachena?" I ask, blinking.

"You were chasing after a small space ship." Ironhide said as I walked forwards then held out my hand.

Oh yeah-Wait a second there!

Iron-mother-trucking-Hide was there when I was chasing my airplane!

"Hi." I said, with big eyes at the character who shouldn't be in Transformers Prime. "I am Pond," I still held my hand out, but, I did say the next line like how James Bond introduces himself. "Ivy Pond."

Ironhide shot a glare at Wheeljack-who visiibly rubbed his shoulder-and then looks down to me. I saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead's optics get huger than a basketball made twice their size. Ironhide gently shook my small hand-while I was trembling in excitement-as though attempting not to crush it.A few Transfans might argue this is impossible in the world of physics, logic, and width band optic sensor fibers hooked to the back of Autobot's optical cornea.

"Pond," Ironhide called me by the fictional last name and stopped shaking my hand. "Why do you look so sad?"

I look over my shoulder to Ratchet with a 'can you do this?' plea.

"Arcee and Optimus are not returning." Ratchet said. Great he didn't just make it obvious; he just said it as a 'they probably left' kind of thing. Oh goody I'm a news breaker, how wonderful. Please note my under-desire-able sarcasm at this ridiculous point.

Bumblebee beeps and beeps, and beeps.

"Like what Bee's saying." Bulkhead agreed, pointing to his little buddy.

"You better sit down for this." I said in a low voice.

And that's what they did; sat around at the chairs or couches, waiting for whatever I had to say. I told them what happened and how Optimus threw me. And how I saw the military vehicles headed off to the duo's direction. I didn't leave out Soundwave's attempt to kill me-but what I did leave out was 'I can die'.

"We have no leader." Bulkhead said. "What are we suppose to do without a Prime?"

Bumblebee beeps, sadly looking down to the floor.

"Wait for one." I suggested, randomly.

Wheeljack, Bee, and Bulkhead looked at me like 'Are you insane?'

"No way." Ironhide said. "It seems like the Decepticon-no, wait," Ironhide shook his metal servos in front of himself. "I mean a** rogue** Decepticon.A rogue Decepticon just took out two of our own and we don't know where the scrap is the matrix of Leadership."

"MATRIX!" I sqeal. "MATTRIIIXXXX!"

Ratchet and Ironhide were looking at me strangely.

"Sorry, fangirl moment." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

What? I've seen the 1986 movie multiple times to the point it's really worn out when I was younger.

"Who's going to be our NEXT leader?" Wheejack said in a way that sounded like a complaint.

I heard the doors rise up from the entrance. Great, probably the kids were coming. I look up o see a gigantic maroon, gray, and silver fire-truck like Transformer with pillars on his back. My eyes grew wide as a movie from three real earth years ago clicked in my head. I remembered how 'the needs of the man outweigh the needs of the few' word for word by Sentinel Prime in Dark of the Moon. There should be the word 'side' in the title, but Hasbro was being so stupid not to do it.

"Me." Sentinel said, walking in. Correction there: Sentinel** Prime.**

This version of Sentinel actually reminds me a mix of Transformers Animated Sentinel Prime and Bayverse Sentinel Prime. I guess the power of coming into this universe and screwing it up might have been a good event after all. He never did appear in Transformers Prime; though he does have a Transformers Prime toy.

"Sentinel?" Ratchet said, surprised.

"Megatron's victim is alive." Ironhide said with much sarcasm. "Alive."

"Why have you been restored?" Bulkhead asks.

Bumblebee was really beeping at Sentinel. I didn't understand most of what he was beeping.

"Optimus's time has come to an end." Sentinel said. "Primus decided it was time to bring me out of The beautiful well." The way he refereed to it sounded like someone who missed being in a certain location like a garden or a ball room. "Optimus is at peace with his old flame."

"What about Arcee?" Bulkhead asks.

"She . . . moved on." Sentinel said. "With Tailgate." Sentinel looks down to me. "Ah, so you are the girl Tailgate told me about." Wow, the guy who was a kenobi like figure just informed a dead guy about me and gave spoilers. "It's Ivy, correct?"

"Yes." I said, blinking. "So lemme guess; you have the matrix."

Sentinel nods.

"Aw-some." I said.

The Autobots had some catching up to do; so did I. I learned Miko had wagered a bet with Grimlock that he acted like a dog. At the end Miko was proven right by no other than Grimlock himself-well indecently-when Bulkhead threw a dangerous item into the distance and Grimlock caught it using his dinosaur mode's mouth. I cannot underestimate this universe's flaws with all the charactersl anymore.

For most of the time they were talking; I was sitting on the couch left thinking space. Untill . . .

"So, how do we distract them to put in this device?" Wheeljack asks.

"No idea." Sentinel said, rubbing his helmet with his right servo.

I snapped out of my trance with this really cheesy one-liner in my head,

"You know how easy it is to distract them?" I ask. "I once used a laser pointer on Starscream and he chased at it like a cat!"

"You are suggesting we use laser pointers to put in leg wormers?" Sentinel asks.

I nod; not really understanding what Leg Wormers are.

"It worked when Porcupine, Cloud, and I were putting in some teddy bears into Starscream's room." I said with much giggling delight. "And then we did the same to Megatron's room. Only Megatron was not in his room but was busy planning something with Soundwave and Shockwave."

"The silent one." Sentinel said. "I didn't expect he would join the Decepticons."

All gazes were fixed on Sentinel.

"Yep." I said. "He knew Soundwave."

"Long time ago." Sentinel said.

". . How long before the war?" Ratchet asks.

"He was a youngling when I met him." Sentinel said, with a fond smile. "And much like a spider."

* * *

><p>. . . Shadowzone. . .<p>

. . . With Lockdown . . .

Our scene transfers to the almost lighted room that had a powered up screen and a furious Lockdown standing in front of it. One can say he had enough waiting for Ivy to come on her own straight to him. He hadn't been taken out of the shadowzdone for over a year. We see a pair of sharp red optics on the screen.

"I've been in the Shadowzone for eight earth months!" Lockdown said. "I am getting impatient." We can see his sharp white teeth. "With all this waiting, Unicron." The last part came out like a hiss. "I should be out."

We can hear that growl in Lockdown's voice.

"The plan is different." Unicron replies. "She'll come to you."

Lockdown folds his arms with a heavy grunt.

"You said this last time." Lockdown said, as his optics didn't lower the intense anger present. He crushes a useless rock into pieces with his servo. "I am tired of **waiting** for her."

"Would you like to hear my new plan?" Unicron asks.

Lockdown nods.

Unicron explained his plan to a skeptical Lockdown. The plan seemed weird for getting a transfan who's been messing up this his employer had finished laying out the plan; Lockdown held up his index digit in the air. It seemed general that there was some parts to the plan which seemed iffy.

"Your plan . . . " Lockdown said. "It sounds . . . ridiclious."

"Her presence in this world has made everything ridiculous." Unicron said, with a despising in is voice. "She must be rid of. It will not be the clean way I had planned originally; it will not be logical to get this out. You will put her into the machine, and then, I will return the human to her universe. Only one Decepticon will remember this unwanted pesky human."

"Who?" Lockdown asks.

"That is not what I plan to reveal." Unicron said in a lower but suspenseful and frightening dark fearful voice.

Lockdown raises an metal brow.

"So this Decepticon, who will not be named, will be the only one remembering our little annoying transfan." Lockdown said, and then shook his helm. "A bitter left-over."

"A requirement." Unicron said, sharply.

"But this Decepticon could get insane." Lockdown said, considering Unicron's stupid requirement.

"It makes sense to the universe-" Unicron began but he is interrupted by Lockdown.

"To drive them insane." Lockdown finshes for 's faceplate has a serious-grim look once making the comment. "When you plan to get rid of a transfan from doing any more damage to the universe; you do it without leaving any ties behind!" Lockdown shook his index digit at the screen. "I've cleaned up their messes; the first one. . . ." Lockdown lowers his helm towards the floor. "I did the same thing you did. That turned out a dirty Kaon mess."

"You . . didn't . . ." Unicron is pretty much dissapointed.

Lockdown lifts his helmet upwards.

"Get the job done." Lockdown finished for him with a nod. He made this 'tsk' sound twice.

"I saw the events were going in the way they were supposed to be." Unicron said, puzzled.

"You didn't see the small mech shooting a rifle at the Decepticons." Lockdown said. "I fixed it; correctly." Lockdown taps his foot on the messy floor and awkwardly looks down like a child caught in the act by a parent. "After you viewed my mess."

Unicron is silent for a while there.

"The memories of the girl . . ." Unicron said, breaking the brief silence. "That's all that they will knowledge about their future will be removed; time will be corrected and all the mess made in the future will be undone. She will never return to this universe."

"What if the Decepticon leaves this universe and go after her?" Lockdown asks.

"That is . . . not in our world." Unicron comments. "There is no concern about it. The Cybertronian race does not exist in her world. We're only fictional to them."

"But . . ." Lockdown takes a step forward. "Wouldn't the Decepticon bring her back?"

"Like I said; she can never return to this universe considered fictional to her reality." Unicron said. "It's very impossible. I will make it impossible when returning the girl to her universe. You will be out, in a few earth months, and you will make it hard for this girl . . . to live."

"How?" Lockdown asks.

"Working with Soundwave." Unicron said. "You are still part of this plan, Lockdown. And it will go accordingly."


	4. See what he has done?

. . . February 4th 2012. . .

Megatron walks down the hallway. He had heard no word about Optimus-the former Prime-and the femme who Starscream had left partner-less. It was odd he had fought against Sentinel Prime instead of Optimus. After all he had been the one who killed Sentinel Prime during the war. It was like someone had flipped over a dice and then switched it for the other.

He had a feeling someone had done something crucial.

But what?

"Lord Megatron!" Porcupine skates down the hallway after the leader. "I have some news!"

Megatron stops in his tracks, but, Porpcupine's feet didn't stop when he was running. Porcupine crashed into another vehicon.

". . . News that you've taken the hobby of skating?" Megatron asks, his arms folded.

Porcupine gets up-with no apologies to the vehicon-and walked back towards stops a few feet away from Megatron. Porcupine's left arm is trembling while the other arm is not. We see the poor vehicon-who he had crashed into-limping back the direction it had came from. We see a huge dent in their legs.

"Lord Megatron," Porcupine said. "I've figured out what Soundwave has been doing for the past two earth months."

"I didn't ask you to spy on him." Megatron said, with the hint of a threat in his deep voice.

"He . . . " Porcupine shudders. "I can't say what he's been doing."

"Oh?" Megatron said. "You want to be killed?"

Porcupine sighs, lowering his helmet towards the floor. Porcupine grabs his own arm in attempt to make it stop shaking. We can tell there is something on his mind that really bothered him, greatly. He slightly raises his helmet up to Megatron.

"You have to see it for yourself." Porcupine said.

Our scene transfers to later; probably half an hour later. There we see Megatron and Porcupine watching a construction in progress from the see Laserbeak on a rail watching humans fit in robot parts into a totally different machine. We see faded red color from one of these perspecive pans back to the two Decepticons standing from safely from the site.

"Soundwave cannot be doing this." Megatron said, with a bit of denial.

Porcupine has a pity face, looking down to the lighting from afar makes a great shadow effect on his helmett and the red visor that is raised up-not covering his optics-on his forehelm. He had this grim look.

"That used to be Optimus Prime." Porcupine said.

Megatron looks over to Porcupine.

"What did you just say?" Megatron asks, with a 'what?' reaction.

"That body . . . that shell." Porcupine points at a leg that is nearly unrecognizeable. "That belonged to Optimus." We can see the burn in his optics as he lowered his arm. "You don't forget the legs of a Prime in the Eradicon culture."

"I am not convinced." Megatron said.

Porcupine looks down to his servos.

"Sentinel Prime is online." Porcupine said, glancing up to the warlord. "He's the one who helped them."

"Proof?" Megatron asks. "Accusing one of my best soldiers, it's an unwise choice to make."

"It's not an accusation." Porcupine said. "I've heard it from the eyewitness."

"Eyewitness?" Megatron asks.

"I was listening in, five earth wees ago ,to a conversation this human was having with 'Ironhide'. They were getting to know each other. So they had to be honest with their pasts". Porcupine said, his optics change directions from left to right at the site. "And then it got me interested. I had to see if this was really true or a cruel joke." His shoulders lowered. "I sneaked in." He turns his helmet up towards Megatron. "I saw . . . remember the femme?"

"Yes." Megatron said.

"They turned her shell . . ." Porcupine said. "They were . . ." He grasps his helmet. "They were not even done melting her dead shell." The pain in his voice was very real. "They were melting her into bits and bits of metal."

Porcupine lowers his arms.

There was a abrupt silence between the vehicon and Megatron.

". . . And where does Soundwave come in?" Megatron asks, ending the silence.

Porcupine lifts his helmet up from the site and with a sad but grim look.

"He was there." Porcupine said, powering down his optics briefly. He hated to have this image of Soundwave in his processor. "He was practically building a . . . machine for a bridge." His sad look went away to be replaced by a sincere one. "A very powerful one. That's why we have not seen him for ages."


	5. Oh robots

**. . .February 6th 2012 . . **

** . . . Navada. . .**

Perhaps the most interesting things in life is that people move on and then they grow as individuals.A fact like this is mostly true; to this day. I saw the Elbook family had nicely moved on from my know after the metal shed off me and I had looked in the mirror; I didn't know who that woman standing there wearing a hoody that fit her and long comfortable pants. I didn't recognize myself; seeing my face for the first time.

"So. . . ." Ironhide said, staring at the little car that I had made myself-from my five month long vacation-while rubbing his chin plating. "You plan to hibernate in it?"

"Well of course." I said.

"I don't follow." Ironhide said.

I shook my head with a laugh pressing a small button on the window still of the vehicle. The vehicle transforms into a robot that would have been one foot taller than Arcee. That is all the difference to it; minus the usual helmet design, the legs that were built for a racers, wheels hooked into the back like springers, the side of helmet is sharp and similar to how Elita-1's Helmet was like in Transformers Animated. Well my pony tail is different; there's a sharp 's' shaped metal connected to wires and screws that have been forcefully pushed in.

"So you plan to become a robot?" Ironhide said,scratching the top of his helmet.

"I'mma live a double life." I said.

"A what?" Ironhide asks.

"Double life." I repeated. "I'll spend some time as me, and, then half that time as this femme without a name."

"And how would you do that?" Ironhide asks.

I snicker pressing a button on the chest plate of the robot.

"This is how I'll do it." I said as the chest pating's depart and retract for a vessel big enough for a human to rest inside.

* * *

><p><em>. . Tuesday . . . 21st. . . . <em>

_ . . . 8:30 PM . . ._

"Pondflare?" Ironhide yells after the femme as they ran through a tall wild fleet of tree's that could be compared to Grass. Their elbows knocked against the branches which made them snap falling to the ground floor. "Pondfire? Pondfleet? Pondblade? PondGlade?"

They were being chased by Starscream for some item that a certain Cyber-Organic had stolen.

"No name!" The femme shouts back. "To annoy a Decepticon, rule number 1; Don't. say. ."

"You must be joking." Ironhide said, as the femme trips over a large boulder. "Pon-"

"Hide, you must adore breaking up a perfectly good time to annoy Decepticons." The femme said sounding ungrateful. "I've done this before."

A quick blast of energy snapped a tree in half right in their path. We see a brief look of trouble-making on the femme's metal purple lips. Her digit tips slid behind the cracked over tree as a seeker with two vehicons behind him landed on the floor. We can see Ironhide's powered up cannon going in slow circles getting more steam. Ironhide held a item that seemed to resemble a briefcase with a handle and a keylock formation in the middle; it even had a arrow like part sticking up to the left side.

"Give The Ke-lock back." Starscream said, with a threatening hiss in the edge of his voice.

"Uh no." The femme said as the two vehicons were getting tickled by her digit tips.

"What she said." Ironhide agreed, pointing to her.

Starscream turns his helm to the vehicon to his right as the finger tips disappear into the bushes.

"Why don't we force-" Starscream said as the vehicons were cowering over while laughing and slamming their fists on the ground. "Eradicons, I, your lord, order you to stop laughing before I rip out your precious sparks."

Ironhide and The femme share a 'did he get a dictionary?' glance.

"Looks like your Vehicons won't help you this time!" Ironhide shoots at Starscream.

The blast sent Starscream flipping over the tree with the vehicons going after him. The femme coughs waving the smoke away from her faceplate while making a comment that 'smoke is a terrible stench as a robot'. Starscream fell back, then stood up shooting at the duo with much determination that usually is not seen on Transformers Prime Starsream other than being the one who gets beaten up by Megatron and time and time again going back to the Decepticon cause. The femme's left leg extended quickly enough to hit him square at the torso and crash into a vehicon.

"I dare you." The femme said, with much challenge in her voice. "Try coming after us." The femme taunts at the irritated seeker. "Because Hide will shoot you, I will kick you, and the vehicons will tip over laughing." She cracks her digits making these loud noises with it. "It will not halt until you stop."

Starscream got back up from the vehicon who he had apparently been crashed upon.

"Who are you?" Starscream asks, his blaring red optics full of questioning and bent in curiosity at the femme.

"That is an answer you will never know." The femme said, and then with much surprising and twists to her character;she whacks Starscream with her arm and sent him flying into the distance. She wipes off her servos like kicking Decepticon aft was a piece of cake. "Who's next?"

The vehicons dashed after Starscream into the distance.

"You're right." Ironhide said, walking to her side.

"About Starscream, I assume." The femme said.

"No." Ironhide said. "The vehicons treating him as Lord Starscream." He holds up the device. "What should we do with this?"

"Leave it at Miko's place." The femme said. "And then we'll wait for Miko to come in asking for answers why a strange Cybertronian object was staring right right back at her when she awoke." We see this very trouble-making smirk on her faceplate. "On the ceiling above her face."

"Partner." Ironhide said. "I know how it sounds to you, but it sounds creepy for a cybertronain to do."

The femme laughs, shaking her helm and her big metal pig tail wiggles from side to side.

"Creepy is putting a cardboard box version of Freddy Kruger in front of her bed." The femme said with much amusement to her voice "And then adding a new version of Spock into the room holding a phaser aimed right at you." She lowers her optics. "I did that once to Jack."


	6. Unusual bets

"Why are we betting if Predaking snatches you?" Wheeljack asks, rubbing the top of his helmet.

"Because it's more likely to happen than you blowing stuff up in everyone's faces." I replied, amused.

"You gotta admit." Ironhide said, with a laugh. "She has a point."

I am in the robot shell that is bound to not have a a second there that sounded like 'RobustShell', jokes aside! Miko and Jack are yet to see me as a taking the writing online job can be the best decision in your entire life. This idea is useful; specifically when you know your time is coming and you don't want to leave a trace. Some adults don't act mature; sometimes we need to be childish to have some fun. Or at least that's a old saying a wise Doctor once said.

"But betting if a femme gets snatched by Predaking." Wheeljack said, over-exaggeratedly. "That's too . . ."

"Crazy." I finished for him. "Isn't that what describes your grenade inventions?"

WheelJack leans back into his chair and folded his arms. Ironhide went to get a can of oil; oh well, he's actually getting us oil barrels. We were on 'security duty' while the others were at Guam doing a secret ; as in Ironhide, me and WheelJack. The most people can assume from Transformers is that they are wiser and more advanced than us. When really they are not so high on the bar stool.

They are smart and stupid as us.

"It's unreasonable." WheelJack said, lifting his helmet up.

You learn things from being around the characters who are basically people; just made as robot beings.

"Why?" I ask.

"You sound ambitious to become a 'queen' or a mate to Predaking." Wheeljack told me.

I cupped my servos together in a clutch with my elbows meeting the table.

"I am sorry, but being a queen is not my style." I said. "I would be terrible at it!"

"I can't imagine you as a queen, Pond." I heard Ironhide from down the hallway.

Damn Ironhide has good hearing.

"Betting if Predaking comes after you says quite the opposite." WheelJack notes.

"So is rewatching the living scrap outta the seasons with Eleven and skipping Nine." I said.

"Numbers are not people." WheelJack said.

"Yes, they are." I argue back.

"Oh really?" WheelJack said

I folded my arms

"Three wants to be with six, and five is like 'no man I will be standing next to her!' and then they have this on going feud." I said. "Thirty-five-six." I wave my index digit back and forth in mid air. "It used to be my lunch card number in Texas; I had to figure out a way to remember it."

"You don't need to remember it anymore." WheelJack said,

"Well. . . "I tap on the counter. "if you were thirty five and you forgot your own age; do you play the guessing game with your children's ages and your age when you first had them?"

"No." Wheeljack said.

"What would you do?" I ask.

"I would ask my partner." WheelJack replied.

"No." I shook my helm. "Your partner won't be around for your humiliating life moment. I recommend you reconsider on this age-deduction-from-children's-age-subtracted-from-yours. Then once you get the answer; add their age to the answer. "

Wheeljack rolls an optic.

"So." Wheeljack said, leaning forward towards the screen. "You are personalizing numbers."

"Like four multiplied by two equals eight." I said.

"You must despise math." WheelJack said, with a frown.

"That I do." I said, taking out a energon cube that is shaped like a doggy treat. "Want a treat?"

Oh yeah; you want to see a gigantic dragon like dude rampage through the base for you? Oh yeah that's pretty much what happened. Except he did make the most stupid mistake in the history of abductions: Predaking crushed my two rear view mirrors! Who wants to fix those darn old things? I am so not gonna stick around for long with this dear sparked idiot.


	7. Hai british sounding dragon

"Hello British sounding Dragon." I greet the mech.

Predaking presses me against the rocky uncomfortable wall using his strong grip. I could have sweat-if I had been snatched outta this shell-coldly at his unexpected move. The glare in his completely bright yellow optics were more stronger than Megatron' they were totally different from Megatron's heated anger twisted optics that sent fear into the shells of lone wandering Autobots. For a moment there I thought Predaking was a legendary Pokemon transformed into a transformer.

A Legendary Pokemon dragon that was black and red.

"My name is Predaking." Predaking said as his gigantic digits closed in against my neck.

Isn't his name making that strongly obvious?

"King of the Predacons. " I mockingly made my voice higher. Imagine a high pitch voice coming from a small-short femme. "We wouldn't last a vorn together."

He lets go of my neck with this ugly aft smile on his faceplate.

"Your processor might change." Predaking said,lowering his servo.

For a huge guy who Megatron probably fears; Predaking has a cliche fan base behind him. How so? There are numerous stories where a human's mind is put into an empty shell and forced to be Predaking's queen. I only know of this because of coming across Transfan's profile pages on Wattpad. It's ALWAYS a girl who doesn't want to be his queen. It's ALWAYS a human turned into a transformer.

If I didn't make myself clear; it's _always._

Now you know half of what I know about Predaking and his fanbase.

"I am not your perfect 'girl'." I push him away. "You're not my type!"

His frown really did match an upside down 'u'.Like seriously!

"Then what is?" Predaking asks.

I didn't need to think what caught my eyes.

"Hot boys with tan skin," I began to list, walking around the dragon-like-old-mech. "Very hot,black hair, visibly blue or green eyes, and a little bit of a beard growing." I've seen the trailers for Dallas on doesn't take a thousand years to make a good educated guess. "That's what makes young men attractive."

Predaking lowers his helmet towards the floor and then gazes back up to me.

"I am not talking about humans." Predaking said, with a reluctant reply.

Duh, I just wanted to see how educated you are asking a specific question.

"I knew that." I wave my hand, while picking up a leaf stone item.

This item is very unusual and cybertronian qualities to it. I mean there is some metal sticking out from this leaf shaped metal dark green didn't make sense that Cybertron was once covered by volcanic cyberttronian rock that took on simple shapes. I mean it would be a really fascinating item to have around. But for Transfans like me; it's nice knowing .

"I am talking about mechs." Predaking said.

"Meches who like to wead about grapes." I said.

"There is no weed avaliable." Predaking said.

"AH ha!" I turn around, and point at him. "You fell for it too!" He looks so dang stupid. "You don't understand me." My spark feels so bright, happy, and delighted. For once I am leaving the bad guy standing there confused. "Because I can't say my 'w' and my 'r's right."

He comes closer to me with this dear determined lightening in his optics.

"I do not understand." Predaking said.

"Mesah is asking if you like to w-read about grapes." I said, with a mischievous smile.

Man,it's hard to pull off the 'r' correctly. I mean when I say 'Irish', it sounds like 'Iwish'.

"Grapes?" Predaking said.

You don't know how that makes me feel.

"You're a noob." I insulted him.

"I am not the human part that produces milk." Predaking said.

I grabbed Predaking's servo and made him slap himself silly, repeatedly

"No good idiot!" I said. "Why are you slapping yourself? Why are you slapping yourself? Why are you wacking yourself?"

I eventually had to stop because it got boring doing it to Predaking. I mean its way too easy to have fun when there's a conscious living Transformer letting you slap them or such. In a way he was channeling the moment I had made Airachnid slap herself repeatedly. I take two steps away from the dragon mech.

"You are determined not to become my queen." Predaking observes. "And to toil with my frustrations."

"It's the joy of laughter and life!" I declared, throwing the leaf stone at him. "Bulbasuar, evooollllvee!"

"I am the king of the predacons." Predaking said, picking up the item. Megatron surely would have stepped on the item instead and crushed it into pieces for striking his armor. "I am not a creature capable of evolution."

". . .Yes, you are." I said. "Robots somehow evolved from transforming into animals in means that are yet to be unearthed on Cybertron. Evolution, between The Autobots and Decepticons compared to you, somehow evolution ditched the dinosaurs to get feathers like chickens." I rub my chin while walking forwards to the middle of the room. "You are one of the prehistoric examples, man."

"I am not." Predaking argues back while putting the item on the table.

"Are too." I said, throwing my hands up into the air. "See?"

Predaking turns away from the table.

". . .I do not follow." Predaking stupidly said.

"We're not a match." I said. "We're not soul mates." I slid my index digit on the table in the meantime wiping off some dust. "Nor sparkmates and bondmates!" A long time ago I knew the difference between bondmates and sparkmates; more like 2012. That's when I had written Shattered Dreams. "Yada-yadah with all this bull crap."

"We do not have bulls in here." Predaking said.

I sigh. I can't take this leader's stupidity. Megatron would actually know I am not talking about animals.

"We're not compatible to plug into each other." I flatly said.

I heard a dinosaur like roar from the tunnels.

"There's no excuse to interrupt!" Predaking shouts back. "We're busy."

I ran right past him.

"I get to see a slagging dinosaur in the flesh!" I shriek. "Long necks are majestic!"

"No you don—" Predaking goes after me.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex rocks at killing Velociraptors." I ran faster down the hallway hearing the dinosaur like sounds get louder and louder. "Nothing can stop me from seeing a grown up little foot!"

I nearly tripped over a rock—oh yes, if I wasn't this determined then I surely would have tripped—and continued after the sounds. I heard the sound of a dragon crash on the floor. He's not that determined to stop me from seeing this majestic ancestors who may have dinobots among them. My cyber-spark beats faster in my little cyber-Organic body. After what felt like five minutes; I came into the arena.

This huge aft tyrannosaur Rex with feathers roared at me.

"Hai Grimlock!" I held my hand out, excitedly. "Glad to meet you!"

This tyrannosaurus rex reminds me of a parrot that has yet to develop doesn't have hands. His team mates were not the ones that we Transfans associate to characters; a long neck dinosaur with two heads—which equals two long necks—that resemble a Komodo dragon's head, a Rhinosaur—that's what I call the dinosaur that resembles Ducky with a rhino nose-,and a three horn.

"Don't touch it." Predaking called Grimlock by what I can consider the wrong move.

I turn my head towards Predaking.

"Lemme tell you something." I said. "Decepticons in Animated fought for their slagging names. Decepticons in your universe fought for freedom." This is one way to tick me off. "So, why don't you call this big parrot dinosaur by his fragging name?"

"He's a Predacon." Predaking said.

"Dinobot." I corrected him, with a sneer.

I felt pain from my servo, and then, turn my head back to Grimlock. He was biting on my servo but gently doing a head-servo shake. You know like a different version of a handshake? You can tell it's a head-servo shake because he's lifting his head slight up and down.

"Glad to meet you, big guy." I said, feeling pain. "You can let go of my digits."

Grimlock's powerful sharp teeth let go of my digits and opened his mouth. I slid my hands out from his huge jaw cased with rows of teeth; but there wasn't two sets of teeth like a shark; his jaw is similar to what Tyrannosaurus Rex's have in Jurassic Park. I covered my bleeding my servo.

"These are my soldiers." Predaking said.

"No." I said. "They are your relatives."

"Are not." Predaking argued.

I did an eye roll.

"You know every human on this planet is no doubtedly related to Adam and Eve?" I ask. "But the alien humanoids that come to this planet are not." I am nailing it bluffing on Predaking. "So, if we did the math that would mean fifty five percent of the population are from outer space."

"You're wrong." Predaking denied.

Goody, I get to pull something so cool!

"So Grimlock doesn't have a brain that's the size of a peanut?" I ask, in a whisper.

"I didn't hear you." Predaking said.

"Grimlock has a brain the size of a peanut." I whispered. "Don't say it. He will go after you like he did with Will Farrel's character in the movie with a name I've forgotten."

"I made him have the size of a peanut so he wouldn't out smart me." Predaking said.

I took a step to the side. A second later; Grimlock brushes past me right after the dragon mech. I turn around rubbing my forehelm. They were definitely having a punch out; it doesn't take an Ironhide to figure that out. How can I explain to the Autobots that their most 'powerful' enemy is a complete idiot? Well he's more stupid than Megatron; that I can admit. Megatron has some brains. I wouldn't want to be Predaking's queen.

So I walked right through the large crowd of is more to this crowd than what I have listed. The name I came up with really do suite the variety in this group's numbers and individuals. Climbing up a ridiculous mountain that shouldn't be there is hard work for a short you don't have to be the type who runs a lot or is lazy to run in order to find this 'hard work' in terms of escaping.

"So." Ironhide said, leaning against a large tree when I had slid down a cliff on my face. His faceplate eventually changes to a 'what the slag?' kind of reaction. "What did Predaking see use in chewing your face?"

"I slid down a cliff." I said.

"So he used rugged material to make your faceplate bitter?" Ironhide said.

"I slid down a cliff." I repeated. "It wasn't the idiots fault." I point to my neck. "This was; though."

"Ah." Ironhide said, with a slight chuckle. "You told him off."

I take out a neck device—that Wheeljack had made—and put it around my neck. This neck device is made to cover any bruises that would heal in a-while. I still have marks from Predaking's digits closing in around my neck. The scary golden glares from his optics are something I won't forget. It's something I don't want to spend the eternity with.

"He sounds British." I said as we walked away from the unusually tree spotted area.

"And what did you use to escape?" Ironhide asks.

"I made Predaking admit he made Grimlock's brain small as a peanut." I said. "The rest is history."

At first, Ironhide appeared amused but then a confused face replaced it.

". . . Grimlock who?" Ironhide asks.

"He is a Tyrannosaurus rex that looks like it's evolving into a parrot." I said.

Ironhide laughs, with a shake of his helm.

"Who bite your servo?" Ironhide asks. "Was that Predaking or the dinobots?"

"Grimlock." I said. "He was doing a servo-head shake."

"I shouldn't ask why." Ironhide said. "Let's drive off to the base."

Me and Ironhide transformed into our vehicle modes. Sometimes you can't make a girl like me become Predaking's queen. I am not that much into Transformers Prime as a fan. Just remember; I've avoided the cartoon for three years straight. What have I been watching instead for that length of time? It's no other than Doctor Who.


	8. A Tyrants fury

**. . . April 5th . . .2012.**

"Lord Megatron!" Starscream came running in holding a paperback book. "You must read this!"

Megatron turns away from the vehicons who had he had been instructing specifically to do a task.

"I do not read books." Megatron said.

Starscream's excited face turns into the one that most transfans would pity. Or most likely find adorable.

"You should read it." Starscream said. "It's about a couple younglings-that are human- being sent into our universe; but, instead we are not properly called by our names. We're not gigantic robots in this." Starscream notes while holding the closed book. "We're machines that can become future-istic designed weapons and military transportation advanced."

"And?" Megatron asks.

"It's very popular among the vehicons." Starscream said, holding the book up. "It's called 'Why are we in Baufumers?'."

"Baufumers." Megatron repeats.

The name sounded silly when spoken out loud.

"Yes." Starscream said.

"Starscream, are you using this as an excuse to tell me Soundwave's signature has finally popped up?" Megatron asks, with a hint of a threatening growl in his voice.

"No." Starscream drew the 'o' in his reply. "I am here to tell you; there's a variation of your name; Sir Megapatronus."

"Tell me, is your name worse than mine?" Megatron asks.

"It's Spankscream." Starscream said. "I don't understand why they've made me a coward who'se so . . . weak." He shudders. "I do know that Pock Down is Knock Out, FlapJack is BreakDown, Jakebreak is Shockwave, and Ponundbreak is Soundwave."

"And what are the humans name?" Megatron asks.

"Carah and Adam." Starscream said. "Though Adam calls his sister 'Lokes' because she is very mischievous while he on the other is the least annoying one." Starscream opens the book to the middle of it. "And says here that Carah is at least thirteen years old and Adam is eleven."

"And the vehicons are obsessed with this?" Megatron asks, finding this odd.

Starscream smiles a bit.

"Carah calls Megapatronus; Megsy the spatter, or, Meggsssy." Starscream teasingly said. "I can't blame you for trying to make the cyber-Organic Sleep." He sways his servos sideways earning a 'what?' glare from Megatron. "Carah's no different from Ivy's character; minus the 'can die part'."

"Give me it!" Megatron grabs the book and flips to the last chapter.

"You're missing out all the fun!" Starscream said. "Forty-five chapters!"

Megatron looks up from the book.

"It's one hundred twenty five chapters." Megatron corrects Starscream, and he pauses for a minute there with his optics focused back on the book. "Spankscream."

"I am not ordering another copy." Starscream said. "If you tear it up; you do it." Starscream shook his servos. "I am not replacing it again."

Megatron frowns at the book and then begins on page pushes Starscream out of his way to the floor. Megatron walks away from the seeker who had landed flat on his faceplate. Starscream gets up making a few complaints in Cybertronian about being looks towards the vehicons who hadn't left.

"It's forty five chapters." Starscream said. "Not one hundred twenty-five chapters. That's how many pages there are in it."

. . . Three megacycles later . . .

"Why did the kids die?" Megatron asks Starscream, holding a crumbled up book.

They were at a round table eating some energon. Megatron's optics apparently were the ones that spilled out a mech who had recently became obsessed with a small book. His optics were stuck on Starscream like he had all the answers to his questions.

"You read it, lord Megatron." Starscream said, holding energon that resembled a hamburger. "You know what we know."

"I don't understand." Megatron said. "Their death was sudden."

Knock Out glances at the duo.

"They sacrificed themselves to stop a bomb." Knock Out said. "And they did it all for the bad guys to live another solar cycle."

"But why the kids?" Megatron asks.

"They were dying." Knock Out said. "In chapter thirty two; Carah discovers she is getting weaker and weaker. Adam realizes this too in chapter thirty-nine. So they go to the Baufumer, Pock Down, who's a medical advanced war machine." Starscream takes a bite out of his energon hamburger. "They learn the hard truth. So they decide to make the best of it."

"By sacrificing themselves?" Megatron asks.

"No." Knock Out said. "Remember the dark fume planet they encounter at chapter forty?" Megatron nods. "The villains on that planet are responsible for the bomb. It says so in the author's note." Knock Out sadly sighs. "I do wish the story ended differently. I don't know how humans are going to be make the book into a movie."

"They're . . what? " Megatron said.

"They're making a movie." Starscream said. "And I heard they are changing everything." Poor Airachnid was siting there eating and so were the other Decepticons. Shockwave is still in his lab as usual. "They're make it one individual instead of two." Starscream held up two of his digits. "I heard it's going to become a chick flick."

The Decepticons all stared at Starscream.

"I don't see how they will make little Lokes into a character who falls for a Baufumer." Cloud the vehicon said from a different table across from the decepticons. "I mean come on, the book was about friendship and how being around fictional robotic characters can actually be fatal. It was a road trip that was full of laughs."

"Who is the director of the movie?" Megatron asks.

There was a brief period of silence.

"Mike Sand." Spoon, a vehicon sitting beside Cloud, said.

"How the scrap did they find the author?" Airachnid finally asks. "I am not sure if DW Pond is a real person."

Megatron's optics glowed a brighter tune of red.

"Airachnid." Megatron said. "Take Cloud and the German Vehicon with you to pay this Mike Sand a visit." One can tell Megatron has an idea in mind. "We wouldn't want our little secret be told in a romantic perspective."

_. . . One Megacycle later,again . . ._

Megatron was rereading the book by this DW Pond. The writing to this story reflected over experiences that only one person could have encountered with the Decepticons minus the dark fume was searching for subtle hints that indicated the author's real identity. How else would Starscream assume Megapatronus's interactions with Carah in chapter twelve where she couldn't sleep actually happened.

He came to a sound conclusion: Ivy.

The monitor in Megatron's room powered on.

"Lord Megatron." The screen blinks to life; displaying Shockwave being the caller. "I have picked up Soundwave's signature in the cargo area of the nemeis."

Megatron lifts his helmet up from the book.

"After four earth months." Megatron said, with much hate in his voice. "He has returned." Megatron closes the book and puts it on the table beside his berth. "I will deal with him. It took longer than expected for him to return."

Shockwave terminates his connection to the room.

Our scene transitions to the cargo room with a confused Soundwave. Soundwave didn't know why his space bridge portal made him wind up here. It's been five minute since Shockwave comn linked Megatron about his detected doors swish open letting out cool harmless smoke drift into the room rom the gap in the threshold. We see Megatron walk through the threshold with his servos in fists.

"Soundwave." Megatron said. "I've been waiting to get my servos on you."

Soundwave takes a step back.

"Question: why?" Soundwave asks.

"I do not tolerate it when one of my own takes part in disrespecting the dead." Megatron said. "There's a fine line between making a cybertronian zombie and melting their bodies into metal." We see his canon powers up as the doors slowly come to close behind Megatron. "I will make it my mission you cannot open bridges anymore."

The next thing Soundwave knew, is that he was being held up by two vehicons by his arms.

"We're sending him into the shadowzone." Megatron instructs Knock Out.

"Shadowzone, what a poetic end." Knock Out notes, putting in the coordinates and the keystrokes to activate two space bridges.

"Drag him to the center." Megatron orders the vehicons.

We can see Soundave looks really beat can tell his frame is damaged and covered in smoke from the beating inflicted by visor is nearly cracked in two vehicons drag the nearly conscious mech to the middle. They dropped him flatly on the floor like he was dead weight left off from a abandoned shell.

"Request: No." Soundwave manages to speak, his arms trembling.

The vehicons went to the other side of the room away from the beaten up Decepticon.

"Isn't that Arcee said to you?" Megatron said. "Before you went over my instructions and worked with the humans."

"Reply: Merci." Soundwave said, lifting his helmet up. "She wanted merci."

Megatron gave the nod to Knock Out.

"Next time a prime is killed; there will be no humans involved." Megatron said. "And it won't end up with their shells be melted down."

"Request: Merci." Soundwave said.

"I will not give merci to you." Megatron said.

"Reply: Lockdown is back." Soundwave said. "Advise: don't interfere."

"Oh." Megatron said as the bridges appear at Soundwave's sides."Everyone involved with your disrespecting mission will be dead by the end of this stellar cycle."

With that Soundwave was taken away by the bridges.

"Who's the new communications specialist?" Knock Out said.

Megatron seems rather wise in his choice.

"Cloud." Megatron said as Knock Out's face became 'why him?' kind of look. "If anyone dares to return Soundwave from the Shadowzone." He shared a demeaning glare at the vehicons specifically. "You will answer to me. Let that be known; because death will be the punishment to retrieve him."

"Didn't Cloud spy on Ironhide for five stellar cycles?" Knock Out asks.

"No." Megatron said. "That was Porcupine. He was spying on them for five earth weeks." He shook his helm. Knock Out's attention is caught at the mention of 'theme'. _Since when did Ironhide have a partner?_, we can only assume that's what he had thought. "I do not see how you mix up these numbers." Megatron rolls an optic. "Ivy was right, you have a terrible sense of time."

Megatron walks away from Knock Out and so did the Vehicons


	9. In the cold part 1

Where do I start? Do I start in the middle of a cold blizzard stuck somehow and someway with Sentinel Prime? Oh wait a second that can wrap up the question that should be the first one: why are we in a cold, icy climate? We, as in, me and Sentinel. We were in a cave that was made completely by snow. It seemed strongly similar to the one where this Jedi gets stuck inside thanks to a snow creature. Another good question is: how did we get here?

So we're in a cave that is in Star Wars style.

"Brrr." I shiver, rubbing my metal shoulders.

Sentinel looks down to me. The wind outside the cave is howling nearly screeching this fearsome sound that could only be heard in a movie based on a creepy haunting experience. This doesn't apply to one movie but a variety.

"I don't understand how you can feel the weather from the base." Sentinel said, with one mighty optic brow raised up.

I lower my arms down my shoulders with a chilly sigh.

"Four months." I said, raising my helmet up towards him. My right servo slipped on my knee's protective crystal shaped plating. "And you still haven't processed what I told you."

"You didn't tell me four earth months ago." Sentinel said.

"Did too." I said.

"Did not." Sentinel said.

"So, you are basically saying you selectively deleted my answer." I point out.

"You never gave an explanation." Sentinel said.

"I recall otherwise." I said.

"How do you remember it?" Sentinel asks.

The cold freezing temperature didn't need to be a characterized person to be the annoying pest and I the tolerating person in order to get rid of said characterized person. The question that most Autobots hardly ask has been course Sentinel isn't aware about me having a disability; knowing me already would take the fun outta getting to know _him_. A smile curled up on my faceplate's lips.

"Miko was pestering me what 'RB' stands for," I recall, turning my head away from the much larger and big frame built Autobot. "And it was a hot baking day when you asked the question." Oh the joys of having the memory of an elephant. "And Miko then went on to asking if cybertronians were small aliens put in large robot suits."

Oh yes, I have integrated this neat name I came up with in mid thought. What is it? I guess the answer to this question is fairly easy,well, then again not everyone can read my mind. I've had the Autobots call me 'RB' when around the kids but not on missions. However Ironhide strongly insists calling me 'Pond' when the kids are not around.

"After Miko left or did you explain in private?" Sentinel asks.

'In private." I said.

I could tell he was not done with the course he isn't.

". . . What does RB mean?" Sentinel asks.

"If I told you; it would ruin the fun." I said, in bitter cold.

"No it wouldn't." Sentinel Prime insisted. "Ruining the 'fun' would be telling the kids who you are."

I laugh, and see my own breath linger in the cold. This made me recall times when I had seen my own breath-as a human-in the cold while waiting for the school bus. When it's usually that cold then it means snow is headed on the way.

"Good point." I said. "It means RobustShell."

"RobustShell." Sentinel repeated the name.

"It means healthy individual in a shell." I said. "It fits my current situation."

"Only you are in a vessel that has a connection to this shell." Sentinel finished.

"Right." I said. "And before you ask; I had some help making this shell." Sentinel raised an optic ridge. "And hiding it from everyday people was difficult."

"Did it become easier when you completed the vehicle mode?" Sentinel asks.

I sigh, looking down to the snow clumped around my legs.

"A whole lot." I replied.


	10. In the cold part 2

I don't really know how many megacycles passed huddled in this cave. But what I do know for certain is that it's not a good idea to spend a day in the freezing cold.

"How did you light that bone up?. . ." I ask Sentinel with my mouth gaping.

Sentinel pokes at the burning fire of animal bones with a long spare metal pipe like item with his helmet turned towards me. I swear the unpleasant winter storm's creepy shrieks seemingly could not enter this cave. Heck, even a movie critic can admit logic does not apply in this case.

"Your turbo thrusters." Sentinel said.

I look at my scorched feet that had heels-wait, I don't HAVE heels-and look back to him.

"I don't have turbo thrusters." I said, turning my helmet down towards my burnt metal legs.I tilt my helm to the side. "I didn't construct heels for this shell."

Sentinel did a low chuckle.

"Some-one had to." Sentinel said. "Not saying some-bot in the base added them . . ."

"Sent." I said, straightening my neck. "It sounds like you enjoy making big holes for a living."

Probably got an eye-roll from Sentinel.

"WheelJack added them." Sentinel admits. "Because we wanted to see if you would notice."

I had to think whether or not I've actually felt the differences._ Was there anything different with my feet for the past earth month? _ I thought, selectively turning on my body heat systems through the emergency power option. My digits began to generate heat. There was this tired feeling coming from my Cyber-Organic body. I had this strange desire to sit around and sleep. In the slagging cold.

"You've been walking around with heels for two earth months." Sentinel said after a long while.

I look at him with disgust.

"For the past two earth months," I said. "I've been tripping, landing on the wrong foot, and sliding; and it didn't hit you that most femme's do not like heels?"

Sentinel whistles as his optics were focused on the ceiling._ Wow what a nice way to admit,_ I thought turning away from the taller Autobot. I turn my legs over to see the heels are small and short but nearly noticeable. It wasn't just my clumsy side making me do everything; it was the unnatural high heels I'm not adjusted to. I attempt to yank them out of my feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sentinel said.

"And why is that?" I ask, putting down my foot.

"WheelJack connected it to the body mechanics." Sentinel said.

"Speak English." I said. "I don't understand two words being a explanation. I'm not a rocket scientist."

"And you built a shell with the brain of 'not a rocket scientist'." Sentinel points out.

"I had help getting the foundation built." I said, with a yawn. "The vehicle mode, well, I had experts help with that part."

"You mean the protoform part." Sentinel corrects me.

"If we're arguing about the part where there's little to nothing on a shell." I said, holding up my index digit. "Then let me tell you something called 'Bases'. People create new ideas off them; characters, robots, people, aliens." Why am I so tired? "And stories."

"Go on." Sentinel said.

"There's an image that's probably the most based picture in the Transformers Animated fandom." I go on to explain. "And this picture is a Autobot getting stabbed by a Techno-Organic at the chest area near the spark." I folded my arms. "And another where Sari's about to upgrade herself."

The way he tilted his helmet is very adorable. Very adorable. I swear if there are Sentinel Fans out there among the Transfans; they should be in my place instead of saying that all the fun. laughs, and the chance to meet Ironhide is awful. There are days I wish it wasn't me experiencing this non-sense.

"Sari?" Sentinel repeats.

"Sari Sumdac, Techno-Organic." I said. "That base, unbelievably, is one where people draw different kids in her place getting an upgrade. Most of which are girls by no surprise. I made a base of that too." I pat on my chest. "When making a real cybertronian; there's some fans who may consider the primary part the 'foundation' or 'base' part of it. Once it's done; then it's custom time."

Goody, Sentinel's probably going to change the topic.

"It's connected to the foot." Sentinel said. "And if you tear off the heel just imagine running out of fuel in five earth minutes."

Ninja'ed.

"I like how you changed the subject." I noted.

* * *

><p><strong> . . Some other time . . . <strong>

** . . .Not in the past nor in the future but perhaps a foreshadow. . .  
><strong>

_Megatron paces back and forth attempting to figure out to present a question to Knock Out. Out of all the ways he can put it sounded so ridiculous and absurd, insane, if one can chip in this long debate. His processor had been focused on this question for quite forces himself to a sudden stop. Starscream would have argued Megatron had lost his processor if he knew what Megatron was thinking about._

_But no._

_Megatron hadn't lost his processor. _

_"Lord Megatron?" Starscream said, behind the mech. "Something on your processor?"_

_Megatron stops pacing; apparently facing the other direction from Starscream._

_"Starscream!" Megatron raises his voice. "Do not ever walk up on me like this again." He earns an eyeroll from the seeker who makes a rude comment along the lines of 'like last time'. "Your spare Protoform." Megatron turns towards the Seeker. We witness Starscream raises an optic ridge. "Do you still have it?"_

_At first Starscream seems puzzled by Megatron's can tell this plain as day on Starscream's faceplate that seems a goodmix of light gray and dark gray put together by an expert stood across from the scrawny and femme like seeker with a short frame._

_"Of course I do!" Starscream said, folding his arms. The way he did it with a shake of his hips seems so lady-like followed by a attitude. "I need a spare in case you successfully offline me; **twice**."_

_"First time was an accident." Megatron said. "Second time will not."_

_"Those were the exact words you told Sentinel Prime for his death." Starscream said, folding his arms. _

_"I don't remember the last words I told any Prime." Megatron remarks.  
><em>

_"Such as 'I'll blaze your aft, next time,Optimus Prime'?" Starscream asks, leaning forward. "Is there something that happened in Kaon that I don't know?"_

_Megatron's faceplate turns dark and sinister. _

_"None of your concern." Megatron said. "Where is the protoform?"_

_"In my room," Starscream said, unfolding his arms with a sneer. "As always. I have locked up in my pod, and, only I know the password."  
><em>

_Starscream walks past Megatron with weary optics on him. Megatron makes this 'Your password is Lord Starscream' comment. Once the seeker was gone; Megatron turns back towards the light pale doors. His glowing red decepticon optics could not force the doors to kneel down to him-they are inanimate, so of course it is impossible-in the tense-dark hallway. Megatron recalled a fond memory to overcome his problem._

_"Go in." Megatron orders himself. His servos loosen out from their clutched form. "Or be a coward forever."  
><em>

_He hated the words 'cowardly' and 'Weak' used to describe himself. He knocks gently on the door, well, actually, and Porcupine share a stare at the knocking tyrant-who usually didn't knock that hard-awkwardly. They share a brief look of 'let's ignore it' then continue down the hallway chatting about dark energon signatures. _

_"Door's unlocked!" Knock Out's voice is carried from the lab.  
><em>

_The tyrant opens the first door and then heads into the room.  
><em>

_"Knock Out." Megatron said, closing the door gently behind him. _

_Knock Out turns away from a table that had a offline shell on it. He had these strange pair of googles that made his optics appear like a extended microscope lense. It took all of Megatron's self control not to slap the lenses back into Knock Out's machinery. Sometimes those long black and silver machines creeped him out. _

_"Yes?" Knock Out said, sliding the googles up over his helmet._

_Megatron walks forwards._

_"Is it sane to have dreams of someone who doesn't exist?" Megatron asks. _

_Knock Out turns around and does a little tinker with the dead arm that nearly sizzled to life with a flick of it's digit. _

_"Well." Knock Out said, blowing smoke away from his optics. "I am not the Psychologist."_

_Megatron sat down into a chair._

_"Knock Out, I am serious." Megatron said, his voice became heavy. "I've had dreams of having interface with a femme who does not exist."_

_"A femme who does not exist. . ." Knock Out said. "Vague. This is unlike you to ask."_

_"You didn't hear what I said." Megatron said, as his cannons powered up. "Is it sane to have dreams of interfacing with a femme who does not exist? If you do not answer my question then your whole lab will be destroyed."_

_ Knock Out eyed Megatron._

_"How long has it been since you interfaced?" Knock Out asks as Megatron's cannon power down. _

_"Since the war." Megatron said, with the hint of hate. _

_"Sure you and Commander Starscream are not in a relationship?" Knock Out asks, just to be sure. _

_"We're **not** in a relationship." Megatron said. "If I were to have a relationship with Starscream; I wouldn't be the one loving him." Megatron slides forth his index digit on the table. "Any mech or femme, just not Starscream."_

_"Then who is this femme?" Knock Out asks, sliding the motionless arm back to it's original body on the table. _

_Megatron looks away from the table._

_"If I told you; you would consider it insane." Megatron said. _

_Knock Out laughs._

_"My lord." Knock Out said. "I've experienced crazier events aboard the nemesis."_

_Megatron gets up from the chair. _

_"In order for you to understand, you must remember her." Megatron said, coming to the thumb digit glows briefly a different color of red and so he puts it on Knock Out's forehelm. We see the edges of Knock Out's optics turn a light blue. "It is time you remember, as well."_

_Knock Out's optics power down. So Megatron reaches back his servo. Knock Out's optics power on to light blue optic color is overcome by a blazing red color. We can see this 'how can I have forgotten her?' look in his puts down his servo away from a shocked Knock Out.  
><em>

_"This is insane." Knock Out said, as Megatron steps back. _

_"Everything is insane when you think about it." Megatron noted._

_Knock Out looks down to the table thinking at the memories he had been given._

_"So, everything that happened with her on this ship. . ." Knock Out said, his glance turns back towards Megatron. "No longer happened?"_

_"Correct." Megatron said. _

_"I don't understand." Knock Out said. "Why can't I know the full story?"_

_"The full story is your future, Knock Out." Megatron said. _

_"The story that should not be told." Knock Out repeats. "Interesting."_

_"Answer my question." Megatron said, sitting down into the chair. "Is my interface dreams a product of my fantasy? Is it the memories doing something to me? I have been asking myself for the past earth week." _

_"It's your feelings towards her." Knock Out said. "You miss her."_

_"As an interface partner?" Megatron asks. _

_Knock Out takes off the googles from his helmet._

_"No." Knock Out said. "You want her. You won't admit it, well, that is normal." He places the googles on the table near the weird looking shell. "You should keep your word. I've only known you less than Starscream has. But there's one thing I know with my spark; it's sane to feel this way."  
><em>

_"My interface dreams are not feelings." Megatron reminds Knock Out._

_"Have you dreamt of fish?" Knock Out asks._

_Megatron thought for a moment. _

_"Two thousand stellar cycles ago." Megatron said.  
><em>

_"And who is two thousand years old around here?" Knock Out questions him further.  
><em>

_". . . .You." Megatron said._

_"There's science behind dreams." Knock Out said. "And there's a human saying; when you dream of having interface with someone else then that's the one you love or have a crush on. Humans have come so far in understanding dreams, Lord Megatron."_

_"And why do fish have a connection to my dream?" Megatron asks._

_"To prove a point." Knock Out said. "Dreams can foretell the future. And a mech doesn't always do the chasing. Keep your word, Lord Megatron, or be the Decepticon lord who never fulfilled his word." We see Megatron's optics power on a bit brighter. "Starscream will be off showing his flight skills. I believe this is your chance."_

_"You didn't answer my question." Megatron reminds him.  
><em>

_"It's perfectly sane when you're in love, Lord Megatron." Knock Out said. _

_Megatron sighs._

_"Just what I wanted to hear." Megatron said, turning away from Knock Out. _

_Megatron walks towards the doors and then goes out using first door to the left. Once Megatron is out of the doorway; the left door shuts with a see Megatron go the direction that Starscrean had been walking away from. Knock Out lowers his helm with a sigh while making a comment along the lines of 'I should write a speech book about this'. Before long Knock Out is back doing what he had been initially. Toying with a dead shell's weaponary systems. _

* * *

><p><em>. . . Current time . . .<em>

_. . . . Forty-three minutes later . . _

Guess who tripped into the cave?

"Vehicons." Sentinel said, backing up and taking out his long spear sword like weapon.

His spear like sword bore a strong resemblance to that lance used by Transformers Animated Sentinel Prime and used as a codeword when he was in trouble. Wanna hear what the code word is? Broken Lance. I have never ever forgotten this little fact, nor that Swindle held a dusk ball in that Decepticon episode. I get in the way before Sentinel could attack them.

"Hold up." I said, holding my index digit. "They can help us."

"Last time you said that;we were chased by a herd of snow bears." Sentinel said.

I laugh a little.

"I'm not the only one who screws up." I reminded him. "If you had given freedom to the Decepticons, then perhaps this war wouldn't be going." I turn towards the two vehicons who reminded me of Blitzwing and Lugnut! I couldn't believe my optics. "Holy cow."

Blitzwing is the one who has that accent I really cannot write because it's like hell to get straight. If I attempted to write it then I would go overboard with it and people wouldn't be able to understand what the character is saying.

"Where are we?" The Blitzwing one, who has an accent that is hell to write, asks as he turns his helmet.

"In a frozen cave." Sentinel said.

"We didn't ask you!" The big tall and huge vehicon ,who had this resemblance to Lugnut, declared.

Wait, the Bltizwing one cannot change faces nor is he flipping faces like attempting to catch a wild Pokemon.

"Technically you did ask us." I said. "Who sent you here?"

"It was Cloud!" Okay let's call this dude Blitzwing. Bltizwing flails his arms. "We were talking about how to get ninja squid out of the shadowzone when Airachnid came!" He shudders. "Then she forced Cloud to set coordinates here and let us be here until . . ."

"Death comes for you?" Sentinel asks.

"Noo!" Let's slaggging call the Lugnut dude as 'Lugnut'. "Until Lord Megatron decides what to do with us."

I get out of Sentinel's way.

"Did 'Cloud' bring us here?" I ask.

"Possibly." Lugnut said. "Lord Megatron knows everything,"

"He's not a bat, you know." I reminded Lugnut.

"Lord Megatron is not a glorious bat!" Lugnut said.

Oh boy he needs a hug.

"You need a hug." I said before Lugnut could refuse and did the hug.

If anyone would believe Sentinel was laughing then surely it is a nice thought. Because this is what Sentinel did with two vehicons stuck and one of them getting hugged by no other than me. I'm surprised these two never came up in my adventures aboard the nemesis. This is worth getting grabbed into this universe. This just made my day.

"Enough." Lugnut said, peeling me off his chest.

I landed on my back not minding the cold.

"Worth it." I said, with this plastered smile on my faceplate. I pushed myself upwards which made my servos land in the cold freezing snow. My body heat quickly made the temperature higher for my servo.

"And why are you here?" Blitzwing asks.

"No idea." Sentinel said. "Thought you can be of some help."

I get up.

"I thought Autobots had space bridges to help them out." Lugnut remarks.

"The Space Bridge is broken." Sentinel said.

"Lord Megatron's army is better than faulty Autobot tech!" Lugnut gloats, swinging his large arm in the air.

"Since when has Cloud been the one who uses Space bridges?" I ask. "I cannot imagine that vehicon who takes any mention of the clouds above as an insult to him."

"Soundwave is in the Shadowzone." Blitzwing said.

"For once, I hear good news from a Decepticon." Sentinel Prime remarks.

The thing about Sentinel and Megatron, is that the first time-that they fought since the great war-was that Megatron was so white as a ghost. I didn't figure Megatron could get this shocked over the individual he killed stellar cycles ago. He didn't know at the time Optimus Prime had died. But I assume Megatron is well aware; now.

"We have those small canned prototypes of Space Bridges, right?" Blitzwing asks Lugnut.

"Of course." Lugnut said. "For emergencies only."

Good old Shockwave.

"If you can help us get back to the base . . . " Sentinel said, taking a small clutch of snow from the ground and begin to smooth it out into a ball. "And be on a low profile; we'll be sure to not bother you."

I followed Sentinel's lead by making snow balls.

"Who do you think we are?" Blitzwing asks, folding his arms. "We're not fools."

"There's one thing you fear the most." Sentinel said.

"And what is that?" Lugnut asks.

Sentinel threw a snowball at Blitzwing's face.

"Ah!" Blitzwing runs around in circles. "My face! It is burning cold!"

We did the same thing over and over until we made the two vehicons run out. Sentinel told me it was just to 'give them thinking time' about standing in the cold and not being in a cave where it is had a brilliant idea that he claimed would work. We sat around the fire. I attempted to call Ratchet on my comnlink but the message didn't go straight out.

"We might not be on Earth." I said.

Sentinel looks towards me.

"Where do you come up with that?" Sentinel asks.

"I've tried calling the others." I said. "And all I get is blaring radio screeches." I raise an optic brow at him. "I'm surprised you haven't tried."

"Long ago I learned places like this do not allow messages to go out." Sentinel said, in a low voice.

When I was younger, and I browsed a lot, I only found few likeable Transformers Animated Sentinel Prime Fan Fictions. Wanna know what that lead to? It lead to one of the current uncompleted versions of 'Making a Difference'. Because you know, Jerks aren't always so bad. They have hearts, and, there's lots of jerks out there who are not like the bully-jerks.

"Oh." I said, nodding in understanding.

Sentinel looks up from the fire.

"Optimus never told you about Tranlysarch." Sentinel said.

"Never heard of it." I said.

Sentinel smiles a little.

"Before the war began; Me, Optimus, and Elita-1 visited Translyarch." Sentinel said. "The planet was much like a desert. The inhabitants were able to live off the vegetative part of the planet protected by scorpicons."

"Scorpicons?" I ask, my optics going wide.

Sentinel nods.

"Yes." Sentinel said. "Scoripicons. They had their own scorpion king." The Scorpion King! Oh my gosh fangirl moment. I'm a big fan of the spin off movie from the 'The Mummy' franchise. "We were arranging the return of a small group of servants." Decepticons, most likely. "Who were taken during a raid. One of them had been decapitated."

"How many were there?" I ask.

"Seven." Sentinel said. "We came back with five." He pokes at the fire. "We should have left Megatronous there." Sentinel shook his helmet. "But no; Optimus sought good in him." Flickers of flame spilled on the snow. "Megatronous made it troubling to get everyone out of there in one piece."

"So you got back in pieces." I guessed.

"Barely in one piece." Sentinel said. "The raid on Kaon was something that diminished our connections to the Scoripicons."

"So Megatron came from Kaon?" I ask.

"This raid happened during a Gliadiator fight." Sentinel said. "That's where he honed his skills."I had this little smile. "The event at Translyarch was something I should have paid heed to." I raised my optic brows. "He wanted to kill them all."

"Good old Megs-Megatron." I said. And then this question popped up into my helmet. "If Megatron was a gladiator, and, a servant . . . Was Megatron serving when he fought?"

Sentinel actually laughed with a shake of his helmet.

"Part time servent." Sentinel said.

I sigh.

"Good." I said. "I can't imagine how many femme's were spell bounded by his guess, at Translyarch . . . Optimus and Elita-1 shared a kiss."

"No." Sentinel said. "That's where Airachnid came."

I stare at him.

"She's a Cyber-Organic" I reminded. "Cybertronian as in, you know, from Cybertron."

"Labels can be deceiving." Sentinel remarks. Oh yeah, I get what he means. "Airachnid was the right hand commander to the Scorpion King."

"So she wasn't a Psychic." I assume.

"She never was a Psychic." Sentinel said. "Get your mind off the movies humans have made."

"Correction; Movie." I corrected him. "The Scorpion King is what gives me the image of a bald man paired up with an Psychic with a friend who helps him along the way not be killed by this king." Sentinel was looking at me confused. "Sent, you must watch the Mummy Franchise when we get back. No exceptions."

And then the two vehicons tripped into the cave, again. They stumble over one another attempting to get inside. Lugnut and Blitzwing came to the fire pit holding their icicle servos out. This is when appreciating the beauty of small little plans came to be a pure piece of gold.

"F-f-fine we'll help you." Lugnut said, his teeth jittering on top of another.

"Ju-j-j-just let us warm up first." Blitzwing said, covered in snow.

Fifteen minutes after this plead; we were headed back to the base through 'emergency' space bridges.


	11. Changes

. . . September . . .

"I finally found where the Author lives." A excited twenty one year old Willis Pharris stood at the front brown door.

Willis held two books-technically two copies-that had two unique titles and we can easily tell the second one is a newer installment because the title read 'Baufumers: Idiot humans'that has a strange bookcover. Willis presses the doorbell once then reached is hand away from the yellow lighted doorbell. He taps his shoe waiting for the writer to come. Then he held his hand out.

"It's not going to be weird." Willis reassured himself. "Just act casual."

The door opens, and lala,let's refer to the writer as Ivy. Regardless of the name she's used for her books.

"Another agent?" Ivy said, narrowing her eyes. "I told ya. No more books. I don't care if the director who's making my first book into a movie is dead. Just stop coming to me."

Willis held his hand out as his face did not falter.

"I'm not an agent." Willis said. "I'm a fan."

"You look like an agent." Ivy observes.

"I knew the suit was too business." Willis said, with a disapointed sigh to himself. "I'm not putting down my hand until I get a handshake."

"Just a handshake?" Ivy asks.

"Among other things." Willis said, his hand still out. "I've never shook the hand of a famous author."

Ivy reluctantly shook his hand.

"My life is complete." Willis said,after they stopped the handshake. "I love how you ended the first bad guys didn't change a bit-"

"They were static characters." Ivy said. "So of course they didn't change."

"But how did you write the amazing last scene with Megsypatronus?" Willis asks.

Ivy smiles at his little question and takes a step to the side of the door.

"Come in." Ivy said. "I can tell you have more than one question on your mind."

Our scene changes to the living room about ten minutes later; Willis has a noteboook with a black pen. The Television is off. The temperature in the room feels fine enough to go on television marathon spree. Ivy sat in her comfortable pink couch while Wilis is sitting in the chair with a not-so-nice-curshion. We see the two open books with Ivy's signature on the page that had the title.

"How did you write the last scene with the crew?" Willis asks.

"I listened to music." Ivy said.

"Music?" Willis repeats.

"I love Rock 'n Roll." Ivy said. "It's a good song by Joan Jett." She lowers her eyes down to her hands. "I thought about their gigantic ship. Next up was to imagine watching a I had to imagine humans coming into their doom."

Willis's mouth slightly opens.

"I thought they were going to make discoveries about their own creations." Willis said.

Ivy's eyes glance away from her hands.

"Book 2 continued off from the doomed human's death." Ivy said. "I'm surprised all their talks about killing humans didn't ring a bell." She raises an eyebrow. "You must have been too distracted by their recent new teammate."

"C-Four." Willis said.

"A stubborn Baufumer." Ivy adds with a fond smile. "One of the most complex characters I've written."

Willis rubs his chin while his other hand wrote what Ivy had told him. It seemed to Ivy that he was skilled in multitasking several tasks. She hadn't seen someone do two things at once without being the one doing it.

"But the last line in the first book." Willis said. "Was that original or a quote you came across?"

"There are different sides to the story of being evil." Ivy said the quote. "I came up with it myself."

"I've been dying to ask; where did you get the inspiration for 'Baufumers'?" Willis asks.

Ivy looks to her left, thinking how to answer this seemingly simple question. Willis stops writing on the paper. _No one's ever asked this question,_Ivy thought about it, _Perhaps I should tell the truth. _Ivy looks up from her left.

"Experiance." Ivy said.

We see the images of a much younger Ivy meaping across from Knock Out and Starscream, others showing her using a vehicon to run away from a furious Knock Out,Ivy meeting Megatron for the first time-one that had Megatron's cannon aimed at her-aboard the nemesis, Ivy painting Soundwave's viscard, her using Starscream as a doll, and her peeling off the blue paint from Knock Out's armor.

"Experience?" Willis asks, raising a brow.

Ivy nods.

"Yes." Ivy said. "Experience. And life itself. You can say the news inspired it."

"The news . . " Willis said, jotting down the reply. "And what about the previous Movie Director?"

"Oh him." Ivy said, with a little cherry smile. "He's dead."

"And you're happy about it." Willis said, a bit startled by her happy face

"No." Ivy said. "I know who did it." She shook her hand. "I didn't do it. I'm not happy about the death. There's a big difference between knowing and being happy." Ivy picks up the first book and then flips through it. "One story condensed into words."

"A awesome action packed one." Willis said.

Ivy looks up from the book.

"The story for Baufumers ended in the second book." Ivy said, putting down the book on the table near the second 's face becomes full of dread and 'no, that can't be'. "The story lives on through other people. Hollywood, by the end of 2020, will have more books or different iterations of this story. Or by that time it will have never had existed."

* * *

><p><em> . . November 18th . . .<em>

I swear getting Megatron irritated and furious from not learning my name is the funniest thing it is when you have a handy dandy partner around who can come interrupt a confrontation between you and a very dangerous see; Megatron and Starscream somehow managed to corner me and Ironhide off from the others.

"Do you think we lost them?" I ask, feeling scared.

"I don't see their energy signatures." Ironhide said, as we were hiding behind this huge tall wall like mountain part. "This must be how Team Mech felt being hunted down by the Decepticons."

I glance up to Ironhide.

"Tea-t-tea-t-eam Mech is dead?" I ask, stuttering.

"Their base was destroyed." Ironhide said.

"Since when did that happen?" I ask.

"October 31st." Ironhide said. "When you kept insisting to take everyone out on Trick Or Treating."

And then there were blasts. Ironhide shot back at whoever was firing at us, and so, we went into this cave.

"When's the slagging bridge gonna be fixed?" I ask, nearly slippping down the cave.

"With WheelJack on it," Ironhide said with a shrug. "One earth year and two months."

We heard this loud explosion from the opening. Ironide and I got separated in the ensuing cave is very elaborate, maze like, even dark. For eleven months I hadn't been exposed to this much darkness, not since my optics had been returned. My senses went headlights-on my chest, duh-powered on giving me a good view of the floor across. Bat screeches made it even more frightening.

I do not like bats.

"Dang." I said. "It's clouding the energy signatures radar." Ironhide's signature isn't coming up. "Hide?"

My voice echoes back.

I came to a lighter room. Guess who I got pinned in the corner? You guess right; Megatron.

"Who are you." Megatron said, with a growl in his voice.

"That's the surprise." I said, my back hitting the rough tough rocky wall.

Megatron narrows his optics at me.

"I do not like it when a Bot conceals their name for eleven earth months." Megatron said, his breath brushes against my armor. Oh wait can breath brush against armor? Okay I don't give a rat's scrap about this. "Eleven earth months is too long."

"Ah." I slip out of the cornering space between me and him. "You are very easy to irritate."

I was backing away from him. Who knew doing this for so long could be amusing?

"I'll show you who can get irritated!" Megatron declares, powering on his energon cannon.

I dodged his blast.

"Ah, so you want to frag me?" I randomly ask. I hope he gets delight from what I say next. "I'm hard to get, tyrant."

It was risky running away from a tyrant but it sure did turn out crazy fun. You see-without heels in, of course-I somehow managed to flip Starscream over right when running away from Megatron and smacked helms with him. Wow that really hurts my forehelm. The seeker groans rolling on he floor complaining about the pain rather than who inflicted his new feeling. I speeded off from the seeker.

"Ironhide, we should scan some bats!" I yell, hearing Ironhide's loud obvious feet.

"You've lost your processor, Pond." Ironhide said. "I don't want to be a Cyberr-Organic."

"Temporally." I said. "And we'll get rid of the organic half after we're done hiding.I'm not the 'real' cybertronian standing right here. Lett's face it; you can die, I can't. Let's do this for the sake of your life before it's extinguished by Lord Megatron and his dumb aft commander in law."

We came to a understanding scanned some bats which actually helped us by sticking to the wall using our new taloned feet. Our wings also had these claws that dug into the ceiling. Watching Megatron and Starscream argue was one of the best results we can ever get; besides Ironhide surviving this.

"What do you mean, " Megatron bellows. "By you LOST her."

"I lost her. " Starscream repeats.

"Did it involve smacking?" Megatron asks. "Spankscream."

"Hey!" Starscream interjects. "Stop calling me by the fictional name."

"Nor is Pock Down the real name to Knock Out." Megatron notes. "And you can stop calling Shockwave 'Jakebreak'."

Oh my primus; they've read my book.

"And it's Poundbreak, not Ponund Break." Starscream adds, folding his servos so lady-like. "You can really use a slow read into the book."

Megatron grabs Starscream by his wings.

"You lost the nameless femme." Megatron said. "That means you require some form of 'common sense' beated into you." Megatron taps on the side of his helmet with a fearful Starscream in his grip. "Cloud, bring us back."

And in a shining bright blue light; the duo were gone. Now we had to get rid of the organic halfs with Wheeljack and Ratchet as some form of help. But what I didn't get off my back was Ironhide asking me why the Decepticons were referring each other by different names. Lets say I threw a book at Ironhide and suggested he read it.

* * *

><p>On December 25th; things were bound to change. Not that I was there. But I am being the narrator for this part of a screwed up story. Anyway the scene is very basic because it's at the nemesis right at the place where Vehicons usually wrestle-the spot that once used to have a support group for me being around them-with legs or arms.<p>

You can see they were uneasy.

"Someting does not feel right." Porcupine said.

"Hah." Lugnut laughs. "You're aboard the nemesis, nothing feels right."

"I mean by a gut feeling." Porcupine said.

This is when a space bridge appeared outta no where. In came Lockdown with a look of vengeance authority radiating off him. He walks out the space bridge followed by five Mech designed robots. One of them is clearly built from Optimus's parts. The last one has a significant resemblance to Breakdown except it was sinister.

"Your leader." Lockdown said. "If you want your sparks spared; bring us to him."

Porcupine takes a step forward.

"You." Porcupine said. "We'll never let you get to him without a fight."

"Fool." Lockdown said. "You just making it harder for yourselves to be erased."

Lugnut, Blitzwing, Spoon, Cloud, and Chestnut take a step forward. There are others who take a stand as well because they have sparks and certain amount of loyalty devoted to their cause. Not a bounty hunter can break this kind of case. Lockdown simply looks around like a piece of work taken out the assembly line. He held his hand up in the 'hold up' kind of fashion.

"You all want to die protecting your leader?" Lockdown said. "What a waste of resources." He shook his helm while lowering his servo. "Attack then. And leave only Megatron for me. It's my job to do this part of Unicron's greater plan."

It's fair to say today was the day lives would be decided.


	12. Why?

. . .December 28th . .

"Megatron." Starscream barged in through the doors. "I have kept-" Starscream gasps as he stopped across from the open doors. "Unicron."

UniMegacron slightly and very eerily laughs.

"It's time for the leader to hear your name." UniMegaCron said, holding me up by the neck. "Lets hear it."

Starscream looks to his possessed redesigned leader and then to me. I let go of the Decepticon necklace-which I had stolen back from Team Mech last year,go figure-to let it thud on the look in Starscream's optics were those of 'its her'. I can tell he didn't believe the day would actually come when Megatron was possessed to the point of killing.

"Gladiator Megatronus . . ." I said, stroking the side of his face plating. I can see the look of recongizition lock on in his optics. "It's me." I lower my hands. It's time to say my complete and full name; I've avoided it for three years. "Ivy Brooke Bell."

UniMegacron ripped out the package from my chest; thereby jerking my connection to this body into termination. I awoke in the base seeing pitch black. _It's gonnna blow before the Autobots! _I thought with such rush it made me run out of the connect-torrier room; then right to the living room.

"Pond." Ironhide said, standing still across from a big item that had a timer. "Don't move." I didn't want him to die because of me. "It's programmed to go faster whenever someone moves."

I could feel my body more weaker than ever from plunging in and getting outta the Connect-torrier room.

"I have to." I said. "And this is goodbye."

I jumped on to the machine-by extending my legs-and digging in my fingers into the exposed areas that somehow you know found each my eyes closed I managed to expose my Cybertronian side to the machine that connected it's wires to mine. We became bounded together; and thanks to my lowered protective shield I made a round sphere circle around me and the machine. It was going to go off with me.

And only me.

"Ivy!" Wheeljack shouts. "Don't do this."

"I _can_ die." I said. "I've been dying this year." I moved my arm over the cold metal tube. Brr it feels cold doing this. "And this is where my story ends with you guys. I've never found something more fun than this." Tears were coming out; my eyes were opened, stuck right at the timer going faster. "It was fun getting to know you all."

"Don't say that." Ratchet said.

I look over my shoulder towards the Autobots-who were free to move as they liked-who seemed horrified by my choice.

"Say goodbye?" I ask, with emotion in my words. "It is time."

"You can't die." Ironhide said, with denial.

I close my eyes as tears rolled down my face.

"Yes I can." I said. "Just . . . If you remember me . . ." I look down to the ticking bomb. "Remember me not as the girl who screwed up. Remember me as a friend."

And then this blinding light overcame thing I knew Unicron had me in his presence and informed me that I would never be able to return into the world of Transformers. Not ever. Even if someone came after me with a empty shell and were eager to bring me back; they wouldn't return to their home universe. I was left alone from Unicron to get my bearings. After all; it was Soundwave and Lockdown who did the explosion planting and killing Megatron to bring in UniMegaCron.

Surprisingly, in my despair, I found myself comforted by Megatron.

"I'll come find you." Megatron offers.

". . .How do you know Unicron will leave you the only one to remember me?" I ask.

"Because I know." Megatron replied.

I folded my arms at this old, gigantic and fearsome fool. Well, I ain't that scared of him; now.

"You know the Declaration of Independence was signed by the guy who wrote his name in big letters; first?"

Megatron stares at me like I had declared Optimus Prime was better than him.

"I will come find you," Megatron said. "And you will be proved wrong."

"I am not wrong." I said, shaking my hand back and forth. "I am not wrong about the declaration."

I saw this smile appear on Megatron's faceplate. Ah Primus, he's making me cry. Wanna know what kind of smile is on his faceplate? It's the last smile from Prowl in Transformers Animated; Endgame, part 2. For some reason there was a gut feeling I just made the worst reply ever in the history of fandoms.

"I accept your challenge." Megatron said.

Oh scrap, I did make the worst reply!

"Look, you old fool." I said, with tears coming outta my eyes. "It's one thing to steal the spark of a Decepticon and screw up in Transformers Prime." I take off my glasses and wipe my eyes. "It's one thing to do both; but . . ."

"I know the consequences." Megatron replied.

"You won't go back." I finish what I had started while putting on my glasses.

"I am aware." Megatron said.

"We all have choices, freedom, and well; responsibilities." I said. "Your choice is not to come. I don't want to screw up the repairments that's being done."

Megatron did not seem pleased by my reply.

"I fought for freedom." Megatron said, fondly.

"To not be enslaved by the primes." I said. "This is different."

"Different then going after someone on your free will?" Megatron asks.

I cleared my throat.

"We all make mistakes." I said. "And I ain't gonna be the cause of your untimely death in my reality whenever the US Government finds you." I emphasized on his 'untimely death' part. "I'm only human. So of course; the Decepticon Leader dies in my universe!" I threw my hands up. "Isn't that brilliant."

I could hear the soft, low humm from his engines

"They wouldn't spot me." Megatron said, then raises his optic brows at me. "You're human. So what about it? That didn't stop you from running around the nemesis." I sigh. "Why do you think I did not allow Knock Out or Soundwave to proceed on the torture?"

. . . Wait they were gonna torture me?

"In my reality." I said, putting my hands together; momentarily. "There's . .. No chance we'll ever make it as a 'thing'." I tap on the palm of my right hand. "I would annoy you, make you do everything that Bayverse Megatron should do when Sam's screaming, and last of all; you_ will_ regret it."

Megatron's optics narrow at me; like I had challanged him.

"No I won't." Megatron said.

. . . Is he being romantic or is it just me?

"I . . ." I shook my head. "Megatron, look, Screamy would make a great mate for you!" I wave my hands in the air. "I am human; we live, we age, we die." I rub my fingers together. "You want to be wondering around in mourning when I die as a human?"

I had my hands clenched into fists.I saw the determined-but-still-earthling-disliking-glint in his optics; woot! But then I saw a look of uncertiantly on Megatron's faceplate: slag freaking dog fragging scrapping scrap it.I rub the middle of my forehead with a slight irritated much for believing the Decepticons won't fall in love with me to the point they go AFTER me!

"We don't live for_ thousands of years_; that's for gods and aliens." I finished.

"Not if I use a Protoform on you." Megatron argues.

Prime Megatron cannot be becoming Bayverse Megatron.

". . .Since when do you have back up plans?" I ask, folding my arms.

"Starscream's had a protoform in his pod before you came." Megatron explained. "And I would prefer some . . .new form of spice into my race." Is he gonna suggest what I think he is? "I would like to start my race in your reality."

"I am not sure if you are insane." I said, my tears dry.

"Ivy," Megatron said, lowering himself to my eye-level. "You've driven me sane with your reasonable points on Starscream being a coward."

"I . . . never said that." I denied.

"Oh," Megatron said, as his optics color lower a bit. "You forgot why I threw you off the ship."

". . . Eureka!" I said, with much delight. "You do like him!" I jester at Megatron. "Megsy likes Starscream!"

Megatron rolls one of his big and mighty aft optics.

"It's time." I heard Unicron.

I turn slightly towards the darkness.

"I will find you." Megatron repeats in his deep and creepy cheesy story-teller aft voice.

I couldn't resist my next reply. Who wouldn't do that? Insane Politicans who want money, land, and power; that's who.

"And I will decline." I replied.

"And you will not." Megatron corrects me.

"Joking." I said, with glee that I got the last word.

I ran off towards Unicron before Megatron could argue with me. I got the last word; not him! I will be the Transfan who got the last word in Transformers Prime! Well here goes nothing . . .

* * *

><p><em>Greetings, Starscream. <em>

_I've learned over the Stellar cycles, when humans were primitives beasts, that not everything was what we dreamed of. It was not until I met some femme the meaning of 'unexpected love' came to light. I've learned now, in my stellar cycles on Earth-_

"We weren't on Earth." Starscream notes, rolling an optic.

_ In my stellar cycles on Earth, I've learned life is short and quick for puny organics.. You meet new ;people'; but above all, you meet others who inadventurely capture the interest of your spark.I have decided to go after some . . .figure of I will not return; definitely. If I do return; it will be in the form of a lone stranded spark finding it's way to the Well or joining the pits._

We see Starscream-the 2010 one- reading this letter with a confused expression.

_This is why I have left you in charge of the do make sure to make Soundwave into a femme with no voice box,and take laserbeak to the jungle planet. _

"Strange coming from Lord Megatron." Starscream said the word 'lord' with much hate.He pauses for a moment there thinking back."Nah. Not really when I think about it."

_By this you've read my message; I have found my femme of interest. _

We see a brief scene of Megatron's crash landed proto-type into a is likely eighteen years later after our main character has returned to Earth. A woman in her thirties is standing above the hill holding a flashlight with a hoody, a bag, and a camera in her hand. We see lights from behind this woman beaming on high mode. This woman is no other than the one who had returned.

_And I assure you, Lord Starscream,we're fine. _

We see his red optic glow from the darkness that revealed a gray sphere shaped like a stasis pod in his arms.

_Do not come after us or dare to operate the space bridge for my coordinates. I have started anew._

We see a planet far from earth gaining cybertronian like qualities. There are two Cybertronians resting below a machine like tree leaning back with relaxed leaves hanging down. We can tell the prominent figure is Megatron while the other femme is left unknown. We see she is pointing at the night sky; directly at one star that is Earth in the far distance.

"He just called me Lord." Starscream said, with a gasp.

_And if there's a chance you may get a transmission from our cybertron . . . to you; do **not** come. _

* * *

><p><em>. . . 2013. . . <em>

_ . . Shortly after Unicron has forcefully sent her home . . . _

I tripped through the door and landed on the floor as glass shattered behind me. Time was frozen; not a sound had been discharged into happening. I got up seeing small pieces of glass float in mid- air. That's one of the strange and perky things about being sent back to reality by an age-old transformer called Unicron._Get up girly_, I coax myself up while brushing past the broken glass. I look over my shoulder seeing the glass re-arrange them back into the glass window.

"Keep holding on," I sang to myself, in a low tone. I trudge away from white doorway. There are some points inside of me that are tingling fresh hot from being unmerged from the Cybertronian half that had taken a grasp on me. "And I'll take your hand and it'll be a-Okay."

The Dark Television sat there looming and very unwelcoming like, well it is a Television set that doesn't do a slagging thing unless the remote is used on it. I continue singing 'Keep holding on' raising the notes at 'Cause we'll make it through' as stained tears came down my face. I wiped off one of these embarrassing tears. I sat down in the middle chair then picked up the laptop and leaned back into the recliner.

Time resumed.

"Keep holding on." I sing, softly. And then I watched DeadLock knowing the universe I had been thrown into was fixed. Wow, time went by quick. "I like this episode."

With that I closed the tab once the final episode concludes. And that episode had the best ending ever. Which is pretty huge to hear that coming from me after 3 years avoiding the show. Anyway, it was better than EndGame. But I don't _like _Transformers Prime. Why do I not like Transformers Prime as a _Cartoon?_ Their mouths move like slagging water!

_ The End._


End file.
